


Winter Games

by AquaBurst07



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: Since it's extremely cold outside, Yami just wants to sit inside. Yugi, on the other hand, wants to go out and play in the snow with his boyfriend. They solve this with a Duel Monsters card game.    (Gift for whiteaxls on Tumblr)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for whiteaxls on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy this.

Snow fluttered to the ground outside of the window, frost clinging to the edges of the frame. Yami hunched over on the leather sofa in the college dorm room. Red and brown blankets wrapped around Yami’s shoulders, surrounding him like a cocoon. 

“Still bothered by the cold?” Yugi teased his boyfriend, handing him a hot cup of tea.

“Hey! I grew up in Egypt!” Yami exclaimed, shivering and sipping his cup of tea. “I’m not used to this sort of thing!”

“I guess…”

Yami told him awhile back that he lived in Egypt with his mother and father before moving to the US around a few years ago.

“Does it usually snow like this back in Japan?” 

“Not really, unless you go the more northern or mountainous regions. The last time it snowed around Tokyo was 1996…at least from what my mom told me.” 

Brow shot up. “How are you so used to this, then?”

A shrug. “I used to spend a lot of Christmases here because of my dad’s work. And I travel a fair bit because of duelling, too.”

“That explains it…”

Yugi plopped down beside his boyfriend, arm draped around his shoulder. “So, what do you want to do after this?”

Yami placed the cup on the countertop in front of him. “Not sure.”  Yugi’s brow scrunched up for a moment. Wait…

“How about a snowball fight?”

“How about no,” Yami said, brows furrowed.

“Why not?”

“Yugi, it’s super cold out! I don’t want to go out unless I have to.”  

Face dropped.  Ugh. Why was Yami so stubborn about this?  He never had one of those before! He could ask Jou or Anzu to go out with him, but still…

Wait…

“Alright then, how about a game?”

Yami blinked. “A game?”

“Yeah. If I beat you in a round Duel Monsters, you have to go out on a winter date with me.”

“If I win, you’d have to do whatever I say.”

“Okay, I accept.” 

Yugi yanked his Duel Monsters deck from the holder on his side and Yami did the same. As the two shuffled their decks, smirks tugged on their features.

“Let’s duel.”

**-0-**

A crowd gathered around the pair. Cells phones towered above them, no doubt filming the game. Sweat dripped down Yugi’s face. While he was a duellist, he didn’t like being the centre of attention. Privacy in duels like this was a growing rarity.

With one final move, Yugi’s monster sliced the Dark Magician in half.  

“Looks like I win,” Yugi said.

“What?” Yami said, staring down at his cards in disbelief.  How did he lose? He thought he had the game in the bag!

“And now, an extra reward…” 

Fingers laced around Yami’s cheeks. Lips planted on his, kissing him. Gasps filled the air, but Yugi did not care in the slightest.  Yami soon returned it, smiling while doing so.

The two parted. A smile was plastered on Yami’s face.

“You still want to go outside?”

“If you want too, I can suck it up for a bit. It’s only fair.”

Face lit up. “Come on. Let’s go!”


End file.
